The Trouble with Scott
by Poppyseed
Summary: Complete. When Scott's mom dies his world falls apart...again
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  This is my first attempt at fanfiction so I'd appreciate any constructive comments that you might have.  I won't request a certain number before I update, I'd just appreciate any advice you could give.  Thanks and hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:  All characters, places, names, etc. belong to Higher Ground. 

CHAPTER ONE

"Scott, phone call."  Peter Scarbrow had interrupted the Cliffhanger's study hour.  "You can take it in the lodge."

            Scott looked up questioningly, but followed Peter without a word.  Peter led him back to the lodge and then headed to his office to give Scott some privacy.

Nearly an hour had passed since Scott's phone call.  Peter headed toward the boys' dorm to make sure everything was okay: Scott had taken off before Peter had a chance to talk to him.

"Hey guys" announced Peter as he entered the dorm.  "Where's Scott?"

"He's not with you?" questioned Auggie.  "Yo, he never came back after his phone call."

Peter was worried.  "Well if he comes back tell him to stay put."  Peter walked out and headed for the grounds of Mt. Horizon.  He was sure Scott was blowing off some steam.  His students usually only received bad news from home.

Sure enough Peter found Scott shooting baskets by himself in the dark.  "Everything okay?"

Scott glanced at Peter and then turned to the basket and easily sunk a foul shot.  "Yah."  He rebounded the ball.  "My dad had his assistant call me.  My mom was in a car accident."  He dribbled up for a foul shot.  "She's dead.   Guess I'll need a pass or something for the funeral."  He easily sunk another foul shot.

Peter stepped in front of him and grabbed the basketball.  "Talk to me Scott.  Are you okay?"  Peter was genuinely concerned.

Scott glanced up at Peter and averted his eyes quickly.  "Yah, I'm fine."

"Look at me Scott."  Scott looked Peter in the eye.  "Don't shut me out."

"I'm fine Peter."  Scott grabbed the ball from Peter and continued shooting baskets.  "My dad wants me home for a week."

"I'll get a pass ready."  He paused.  "Scott, if you need to talk, I'm here for you, anytime man."  Scott didn't look up.  "Alright, lights out.  We'll talk in group tomorrow.  Get to bed."

Scott turned to leave and then hesitated.  "Thanks Peter," and with that he continued on to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Please see Chapter One for disclaimer stuff.

CHAPTER TWO

            Scott had been silent all morning.  He wasn't looking forward to going home.  Truth be told, he was terrified.

            "You okay meat?"  Auggie was worried about his friend.  "You haven't said a word all morning."

            The two were heading to group.  Scott managed to get out an "mhmm." before Peter intercepted the two.

            "Scott, got a minute?"  He headed back into his office without waiting for a response.  Scott followed and took a seat next to the window.  "I spoke with your father this morning."

            Scott broke his gaze out the window to address Peter.  "I'll bet he's just all torn up."

            Peter ignored to sarcasm.  "I've arranged for you to go home in a few hours.  You'll be staying at your Uncle Doug's house.  Your dad agreed that it would be best if you stayed away from your house during your week at home."  Scott was taking all this in.  "Roger will transport you in two hours."  He hesitated.  "Scott, I know this is hard for you, but if you need to talk or if you need anything, I want you to call me.  You can get through this, and I'll be there to help."  A tear slid down Scott's face.  Peter embraced him.  "Come on, let's get you packed."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□

            Before long, Scott was on his way home.  Home.  What did that even mean?  Horizon was his home.  The only one he had right now.

            Roger pulled into the long drive way and helped Scott with his bags.  "I'll be back in a week to pick you up.  Give us a call at least every other day and let us know how you're doing."

            Scott nodded and headed to the door.  He hadn't seen his uncle since he left for Horizon.  He hoped things wouldn't be awkward. 

As if in answer to his thoughts the door swung open and he was greeted by a tall, thin man who resembled his mother.  "Scott, good to see you again.  How are you?"  Without waiting for an answer Doug grabbed Scott's bags and headed upstairs.  "I've got the guest room all fixed up for you."

            Scott stepped into the guest room, took a look around, and finally sat down on the bed.

            "Are you hungry?"

            Scott shook his head.  "I'm tired.  Would it be okay if I took a nap?"

            Doug nodded and pulled the door shut as he left the room.

            Scott's head was swarming.  In the fear of coming home Scott hadn't had time to think about his mom.  Now, alone in the safety of his uncle's room, the tears just wouldn't stop.  He cried for his mom, for the loss of the only person in his family who believed him and loved him unconditionally.

            He wasn't sure how long he lay there crying.  It might have been minutes or maybe hours.  Suddenly, he felt as if the walls were closing in on him.  He needed to get out.

            He headed downstairs and found his uncle asleep on the couch.  Not wanting to wake him he left a note saying that he had gone for a walk and quietly got his coat.

            Outside the cool night air woke him up and invigorated him.  He paused, trying to think of where to go and finally started walking.  Before he knew it he was standing in his old neighborhood.  This is where he used to hang out and buy drugs, among other things.  He wasn't sure what he was doing here.  He crossed the street to the park and sat down on a bench to watch a nearby game of flag football.

            "Scott?  Is that you?"  A familiar voice called to him from behind.

            Scott turned around and came face to face with his best friend Adam.

            "What are you doing here?  I thought they sent you to jail or something?"

            Scott smiled uneasily.  "Just visiting for awhile."  Adam sat down next to him.  "What've you been up to?"

            Adam got a huge grin on his face.  "Just on my way to a party.  You game?"

            Scott considered the offer.  He could use a break.  And who knows the next time he would be out of Horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

            It was nearly 3am when Scott got back to his uncle's.  He had hoped his uncle would have been in bed, but the living room light was still burning.

            "Where have you been?"  His uncle had met him at the door and he was fuming.  "Just who do you think you are?"

            Scott could smell the liquor on his breath.  He looked around his uncle and saw the empty Scotch bottle lying on the couch.  "Sorry, I lost track of time."

            "I don't want you leaving this house by yourself ever again.  You can't be trusted; you're a worthless little troublemaker."  He headed into the kitchen to mix another drink.

            Scott was glad for a chance to get away.  He took the stairs two at a time up to his room.

            He collapsed onto the bed.  His head was spinning.  He had had too much to drink.  He fell quickly into a deep sleep.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

            When Scott awoke the next day his head was pounding and he was starving.  He sat up trying to recall the events of last night.  It was all a blur.

            He could hear his uncle downstairs, banging around pots and pans.  Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of weed Adam had given him as a welcome home present.  He considered it for a minute and then cracked the window and packed a bowl.  He needed to take the edge off.

            Less than half an hour later, Scott was downstairs.  His uncle had already started drinking and didn't have anything to say to Scott.

            Scott grabbed a sandwich and snuck out the door while his uncle searched for the scotch he had finished the night before.  Apparently Scott wasn't the only one having problems remembering the night before.

            Scott had almost made it to the end of the driveway when he heard his uncle bellow out to him.  "Get back here!"  His uncle ran out and grabbed him by the collar.  He dragged him back into the house and shoved him against the wall.  Next thing Scott knew his uncle's fist connected with is jaw.  "How dare you drink my scotch?  I was good enough to give you a place to stay.  I should have listened to your father!  You are no good!"

            Before Scott could say a word, his uncle's fists began raining down on him.  Scott winced from the pain.  He could feel the warmth of blood trickling down his chin.  He tried to fight back, but this just made his uncle angrier.  Finally Scott gave up and just went limp.  His uncle tired after awhile and passed out on the stairs.  Scott ran to the bathroom to survey the damage.

            Scott winced at his reflection.  His left eye was swollen and his vision was blurred.  His face was covered in cuts and his lip, as well as a section above his left eyebrow, was bleeding.  His ribs were sore and he wondered if his uncle may have broken one or two.  Scott was in no mood to wait around for his uncle to wake up.  He grabbed a sweatshirt and headed to Adam's house.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

            Scott was awoken with a start, a policeman standing over the bench where he had been sleeping.  A flashlight was shining in his eyes.

            "What's your name son?"  The officer asked.

            "Scott Barringer."  He sat up and was reminded of the pain of that morning's incident.  He couldn't remember exactly how he had gotten to the park, but he knew that he wanted to get away from that cop.  "Sorry officer.  I must have dozed off."

            "What are you doing out so late?"  When Scott couldn't answer, the cop grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  "I think I'll take you down to the station and find out your story."  He shoved Scott in the direction of the squad car.  "Let's go."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

            It was very late when Peter's phone rang at Horizon.  He was groggy as he picked up the phone.  "Hello?"

            "Peter?"

            Peter recognized Scott's voice immediately.  "Scott, what's wrong?"

            "Uh, Peter, I need you to pick me up."

            "What happened?"

            "Nothing.  I just need to come back.  Can you pick me up?"

            "Sure Scott."  Peter's mind was racing.  "Are you at your uncle's?"

            Scott was silent.

            "Scott?"  Peter asked again.  "Where are you?"

            He heard a sigh on the other end of the line.  Finally Scott spoke up.  "I'm in jail Peter.  I've been arrested."

            "I'll be right there."  Peter hung up the phone.  He needed to get to Scott as soon as possible.  His mind was full of ideas as to what could have happened.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

            True to his word, Peter arrived at the county jail in less than two hours.  Scott was pacing in his cell and looked a mess.

            Peter tracked down an officer to start the process of getting Scott released.

            "Are you his father?" the officer asked.

            "No.  Court appointed guardian."  Peter explained that Scott had been adjudicated to his care at Mt. Horizon.  "Is he being charged?"

            The officer shoved some papers at Peter to sign.  "We picked him up for loitering in the park.  He was covered in bruises and had alcohol on his breath.  We brought him back here and found a small amount of marijuana in his pockets.  His blood alcohol is nearly twice the legal limit.  Fresh track marks in his arms too.  We didn't find any needles on him though."

            Peter signed the last paper and glanced at Scott who was now sitting with his head in his hands.  "Is he being charged?" Peter asked again.

            "Not really much to charge him with – just minor infractions really.  We'll release him to your care.  Given that he's in the process of getting some help we'll just write up a summary for his record."  He lowered his voice, "but I wouldn't let him out of your sight again.  Next time he'll be looking at doing some hard time."

            The officer unlocked Scott's cell and handed him over to Peter.

            "Thank you," Peter told the officer.  "Come on Scott.  Let's get you home."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

            Scott had slept the entire way to Mt. Horizon.  When they arrived, Peter led Scott into his office.  He sat him down and waited for Scott to say something, but Scott just stared off into the distance, his eyes hard and cold.

            Peter sighed.  "Okay.  Let's get you to the infirmary, get those cuts cleaned up and get a drug test."

            Scott never made a sound.  He just stood up and followed Peter to the infirmary.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

            Peter was reading the results of Scott's drug test.  He had tested positive for pot, acid, and heroin.  Peter just shook his head.  How had all of this happened in just over two days?

            Peter was trying to piece together what he knew from the police report, Doug's report, and his intuition.  His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

            Scott stepped in.  "You wanted to see me?"

            "Have a seat."            

            Scott sat down on the couch and Peter sat down next to him.

            "I got your test results back."  Peter held up the papers to show to Scott.  "I guess you know what they have to say."  

            Scott shrugged.

            "Talk to me man.  Don't shut me out."  Peter waited and then finally asked, "What happened?"

            No response.

            "Okay.  Let me make this easier.  Where did you get the drugs?"

            "A friend."

            "One of your old friends?"

            "Yah."  Scott shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

            "Did you share needles?"

            Scott shook his head.  "I don't know."

            "Okay," Peter said softly.  "What about the bruises?  Where did they come from?"

            Silence.

            "Were you in a fight?"

            "No."

            "Someone beat you up then?"

            "Yah."

            "A dealer?"

            "No."

            "A cop?"

            "No."

            "A family member?"

            Silence.

            "Your dad?"

            More silence.

            "Your uncle?"

            Scott winced at the memory of the fight.  Peter knew he had hit it dead on.

            "Why did he do this Scott?"

            Scott shrugged.

            "Were you using?"

            Scott nodded.

            "Was he?"

            Scott nodded again.  "He was drunk.  Said I drank his Scotch."  He looked Peter directly in the eyes.  "I didn't touch his damn Scotch."

            Peter nodded and put his arm around Scott.  "I believe you."  Scott shuttered and closed his eyes.  "It's okay.  You're safe here.  No one's going to hurt you."

            Scott couldn't hold back the tears.  Peter embraced him as he wept. 'How much more can this kid take?' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

            Peter couldn't sleep.  He couldn't stop thinking of Scott.  He wanted to help him but how?  Peter was bound by law to report the abuse to CPS.  He knew that after what happened the last time Scott spoke with CPS that the hard times were just beginning.

            Peter stood up and walked to the window, staring out into the night.  He had spent many sleepless nights worried about his students but none as much as Scott.

            He was interrupted by a knock at the door.  Peter glanced at the clock – nearly one a.m.

            Jeff poked his head in. "Hope I didn't wake you."

            "No, I was up.  What's wrong?"

            "It's Scott.  Caught him out of bed throwing some punches at a brick wall.  I've got the nurse checking him out now.  I think his hand might be broken."

            "Thanks Jeff.  I'll take it from here."

            "There's more."  He paused.  "I think he's high."

            Peter grabbed his coat and sprinted to the infirmary.  He found Scott clutching his right hand and leaning his head against the wall.

            Scott didn't acknowledge Peter's presence.  Peter reached out and directed Scott's face toward his own and looked him straight in the eyes.

            "What are you on?"

            Scott shook free from Peter's grasp.  "Thanks for your trust."

            "Your eyes are bloodshot and your pupils are dilated.  I can tell you're using."

            "I'm not."

            "You've never lied to me before."

            "Then trust me."

            "Not about this buddy."  Peter walked to the nurse to find out if he had done a drug test.  "How is he?"

            "His hand is badly bruised, but not broken.  He's gonna be in pain for awhile."

            "Is he high?"

            "I'd say so.  I searched his body and Jeff is searching his belongings.  Haven't found anything yet."

            "How long before we can get test results?"

            "Not until morning.  You'll be the first to know."

            "Better get tests on the rest of the Cliffhangers first thing tomorrow."

            "No problem."

            "Thanks."  Peter walked back to Scott.  "Let's go."

            "Where are we going?"

            "You just got a new bunk assignment."

            "Oh yah?"

            "Take a look at your new roommate."

            Scott groaned and followed Peter back to his cabin.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

            Scott was set up in a sleeping bag on the floor, but he couldn't sleep because of the pain in his hand.

            "This ice pack isn't doing a thing.  Can't I get something to kill the pain?"

            "Sorry Scott.  We don't give pills to addicts."

            "I'm not an addict."

            "Well, you're still not getting anything.  Has this taught you anything?  About how every action has a consequence?"

            "It's taught me that you don't have any compassion."

            Peter sighed.  "Why don't you tell me what you're on and save me a phone call to the hospital?"

            Scott just rolled over.  "Night."

            Peter didn't have to wait long for his answer.  He woke Scott up with the news.

            "Speed?"

            There was not a trace of emotion on Scott's face.   He continued to roll up his sleeping bag as if he hadn't even heard Peter.

            "This is serious Scott."  He still didn't receive any response from Scott.  "You're going to have to face some serious consequences for your actions."

            "Just tell me what my punishment is okay?"

            Peter thought for a minute.  "First off, for breaking curfew last night you're on kitchen duty for the next three weeks."

            "Three weeks?  That's ridiculous.  No one gets kitchen duty that long!"

            "Let's remember that being out late wasn't your only crime.  Be thankful it's not longer."  Scott went silent again.  "Since you seem to have excess energy to burn you'll be spending all of your free time doing manual labor around the grounds.  I want you to report to my office after your last class and I will give you a list of chores to be finished before you get dinner."

            "For how long?"

            "Until you start talking."

            "Can I go now?"

            "I'm not finished with your sentence yet."  Scott sighed.  "For lying to me last night you are to write five pages on the value of honesty."

            "Five pages?"

            "Front and back."  Peter made sure his first punishments had sunk before adding, "And since you continue to use despite our attempts to stop you, I am doubling your individual counseling sessions to twice a day.  You will continue to bunk with me until you can be trusted again and you will be administered a drug test every morning before breakfast.  If you test positive, all the Cliffhangers will be tested and you'll be facing expulsion from Horizon." 

            Scott raised his eyebrows.  "You'd send me home."

            "You wouldn't be going home Scott.  You'd go to jail."  Peter let the last word sink in.  "Now get to breakfast.  You have a long day ahead of you."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

            Scott arrived at Peter's office at 2:30 sharp, just after his last class of the day.  "You have chores for me or what?"

            "Do you have my essay?"  Scott handed him his essay on honesty.  Peter smiled.  "Tomorrow's topic:  Why Attitude is Everything."

            "I have to do this again?"

            "That's what I keep asking myself every time I have to punish you for breaking the rules."  Peter handed Scott the list of chores and watched while he read the ten item list.

            "I have to do all of this before dinner and with a bruised hand?"

            "Like I said before, all actions have consequences.  Think about them next time."

            Scott stormed out of the office.  He had no idea how he was going to finish all of these chores: chop firewood, paint the fence, haul yard waste to the dumpster, the list went on.  His hand was killing him.  He glanced around.  No one was watching him.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of toothpaste and slipped behind the shed.  He squeezed the contents unto the ground and dug out the painkillers he had slipped inside.  He wiped off the toothpaste as best he could and downed four at once.  He smiled to himself.  Wait until Peter saw how quickly he finished his chores tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

            The next morning Peter followed Scott to the infirmary for the daily drug test.  

            Scott came out of the bathroom and handed his cup to Peter.  "Can I go?"

            Peter nodded.  "Don't forget about your chores this afternoon, after your second counseling session."  Scott nodded.  "I'll have the results by third hour.  Now get going.  I don't want you late for class."

            Nearly four hours later, Peter had the test results and he couldn't believe his eyes.  Scott had tested positive for drugs again.  He glanced at his watch.  The Cliffhangers were in English right now.  He headed over to the classroom building and found the English room.  He knocked and entered.

            The class turned to look at him. All except Scott that is.  "Can I borrow Scott?"  The teacher nodded.  "He won't be back."  All eyes followed Scott as he left the room.

            Neither said anything as they headed back to Peter's office.  Scott's therapist, the nurse, Roger, and Jeff were all waiting for them.  Peter ordered Scott to sit. 

            "Do you know what this is about Scott?"

            Scott just stared out the window.  Again he didn't show any emotion.  After a few minutes he just shrugged.

            Peter stood in front of him and commanded his attention.  "You tested positive again."  No reaction.  "Do you want to leave Scott?  If you do just say so and you're out of here."

            Scott shook his head.

            Peter sighed.  "You need to talk to me man or the sheriff will be here to transport you to the court's custody.  It's your decision."

            Scott looked out the window.  He felt so out of control.  He didn't know what to do.  He glanced around the room.  "Can I talk to you alone?" he said barely above a whisper.

            Peter nodded.  "Why don't the rest of you round up the Cliffhangers and get the drug tests started.  Have Sophie get group going after lunch.  Make sure they get their feelings out."  Peter waited for the room to empty.  "Talk to me Scott."

            "I don't know what to say."

            "Why?  How about we start there.  Why are you using again Scott?"

            He shrugged again.

            "We're back to this again."  Peter sighed.  "You're gonna have to do better than this if you want to stay here Scott."

            "What do I have to do?"  Scott had begun to cry.  "I don't want to leave."

            "First, I need to know where you got the drugs and if you have any more then I need you to hand them over."

            Scott nodded.  "I bought them on my trip home.  I hid them in my stuff at my uncle's house so I could sneak them back in."

            "Where did you hide them?"

            "I shoved the pills inside my toothpaste.  When I needed a fix I just squeezed it until some pills came out.  The speed is in my bathroom toothpaste.  The painkillers are in this."  He reached into his pocket and handed Peter his small tube of toothpaste that he had used the day before. 

            "What else do you have?"

            "There's acid in my journal."

            "_In your journal?"_

            "I cut the back cover with an exacto knife, put the acid in there, and covered it up again."

            "Anything else?"

            "That's it, I promise."

            "Where did you get the money for this?"

            He smiled.  "I stole my uncle's wallet after he passed out the day he beat me up."

            "Why Scott?"

            Scott shrugged.  "I don't know."  He glanced at Peter.  "Do I have to have a reason?  It felt good to get high again."

            Peter stood up and walked the room.  He was trying to decide what to do.  "We have a serious trust issue here Scott."  He paced some more.

            "Please don't send me away."

            "I need to be able to trust you.  I want you working hard with your therapist, keeping out of trouble, participating in group, keeping your grades up, and talking with me."  

            Scott nodded.  "I'll do it.  Just please don't send me away."

            "Break one rule – just one and you're out of here."

            "Thank you Peter."

            "It's not that simple Scott.  You're on shuns indefinitely.  No talking except in therapy and group.  I want you writing in your journal.  At least ten pages a day on your feelings.  If I expect that you're faking it, you're out of here."  Scott nodded and he continued.  "You'll continue to bunk with me.  Until I feel that you can be trusted you'll be followed by a staff member 24 hours a day."

            Scott looked up at Peter.  "You mean like in class and stuff right?"

            "I mean all the time.  You'll bathe in the infirmary watched by a nurse, you'll be accompanied to the restroom by a male staff member, and every minute of your day will be monitored.  That's the price you pay for breaking our trust."

            Scott didn't respond.  He was mulling over all of this in his head.  "For how long?"

            "That's up to you Scott."

            Scott nodded. He didn't want to go to jail, he didn't want to lose his privacy, and he didn't want to tell Peter what happened during his stay with his uncle, or about what was going on in his head.  "Can I go home?"

            "No.  You're here under court order.  If you leave your only choice is jail."

            "What about visits home?"

            "Not alone and not for a long time."  He hesitated.  "Do we have a deal?"

            Scott thought about it for a minute.  "Yah.  Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:  Thanks for all of the reviews!  I'm so glad you all like this story.  I will try to update a couple times a week.   So far most of the story has been focused on Peter and Scott.  The rest of the Cliffhangers are coming.  I promise!  

Disclaimer stuff:  All the usual – I don't own any of the HG stuff.

CHAPTER EIGHT

            Scott was dreading group that night.  Although it would be great to be allowed to talk, he had caused the Cliffhangers to take two drug tests in the last two days.  They had to be pissed at him.  Add to that the fact that he hadn't confided in any of them, not even Shelby, and he knew he was in for a tough night.

            Peter escorted Scott into the group room.  The rest of the Cliffhangers were already there.  Scott grabbed a seat as far away from the group as possible.  This was not going to be fun.

            "Well, aren't we a happy couple," whispered Daisy snidely, referring to Peter and Scott.

            "Daisy," said Peter, "thank you for picking tonight's topic."  He glanced around the room.  "I'd like to hear each of your feelings regarding the events that have taken place the last few days."  He smiled at Daisy.  "Why don't you start us off?"

            Daisy rolled her eyes.  "I'm irritated.  I don't like being accused of things."  She looked directly at Peter.  "_I'm not using."_

            "You know the rules, Dais," retorted Auggie.  "We're guilty by association."

            "Even if we haven't been associating with Scott lately?" asked Shelby, aiming her question directly at Scott.  They hadn't spoken since he returned from his uncle's house.  She didn't appreciate hearing about his life second hand.

            Peter interrupted.  "If you have something to say to Scott, say it to him.  Now's your chance to get it out."  He hesitated.  "Ezra, what do you have to say to Scott?"

            "I wish you would have come to us.  We're your family."

            "Some of us are even more than that," said Shelby.

            "I can't believe you're putting us through this."  Auggie was both confused and angry.  How could he have missed the changes in his friend?

            "You are such a waste of space."  David was forever the antagonizer. 

            Scott had been quiet up to this point.  "David, why don't you – "

            "That's enough Scott," warned Peter.  "Why don't you tell the group some of your feelings?"

            Scott stared down at his sneakers.  He understood why everyone was upset with him, but what could he say about it?  "Sorry," was the best that he could do.

            Juliet, who was always quick to forgive, finally spoke up.  "What's wrong?  Why don't you tell us what's going on?  Maybe we can help."

            Scott just shook his head.  "I don't think so Jules."

            Peter waited for Scott to say more.  When he realized that there was nothing else, he dismissed the group.  "That's enough for tonight.  Lights out in 30 minutes."

            The Cliffhangers headed out toward the dorms.  Shelby hung back to talk to Peter.  "Can I talk to Scott?  Just for a minute?"

            Peter shook his head.  "Not tonight.  If you want to talk to him, it has to be in group."

            "I just want a second with him alone."

            "Sorry, Shelby.  He's on shuns.  You know the rules."

            Shelby glared at Scott and then headed back to the girls' dorm.  How were they supposed to stay together if Scott wouldn't confide in her and Peter wouldn't even let them talk?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the HG characters or stuff like that.  The story idea is my own – that's all.

CHAPTER NINE

            Scott shifted uncomfortably in his sleeping bag.  He had been bunking with Peter for over a week now and he was tired of sleeping on the floor.  "Any chance I could get a cot or something in here?"  Peter didn't respond.  "Peter?"  Scott sat up and glanced towards the chair where Peter had been reading.  He was fast asleep.

            Scott's head was swarming.  Now was his chance.  He could sneak out and talk to Shelby, make sure everything was okay between them.  On the other hand, if he got caught it was possible that he'd never see Shelby again. 

            His urge to talk to Shelby won out.  As quietly as he could he put on his sneakers and walked toward the door.  The door creaked when he opened it.  He glanced back and was relieved to see that Peter hadn't stirred.  

            Finally, he was outside.  He was free.  He took a second to breathe in the night air.  He had a fleeting thought of running, but was interrupted by footsteps behind him.

            "Going somewhere?"

            Scott slowly turned around and came face to face with Shelby.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  "Am I ever glad to see you."

            "Well, that makes one of us."  Her eyes could have burned a hole through Scott's soul.  "What is going on with you?"

            How could Scott sum up the last few weeks of his life?  Chaos?  Hell?  These words didn't even come close to describing how he felt.  "I'm sorry Shel.  I can't do this.  Not like this."  Scott turned and walked back into the cabin.

            "Peter?" Scott gave Peter a nudge.  "Peter, I need to talk to you."

            Peter opened his eyes to Scott standing over him.  "What is it?  Is something wrong?"

            "Yah, something's wrong.  Shelby is outside.  I need to talk to her, but I won't do it without your permission."

             "I'm glad to see that you're following the rules."  He sat up straight in the chair.  "You and Shelby will have time to talk soon enough.  In the meantime, I suggest you tell her that it is past lights out.  I would hate for her to get into trouble too."

            Scott groaned, but did as Peter asked.  He was determined to make this work – he loved Shelby too much to screw up again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – I don't own HG, if I did it would still be on the air, because unlike Fox Family I realize what a great show it is…

CHAPTER TEN

            Scott awoke earlier than usual the next day.  He didn't have to be in kitchen for chores for at least an hour.  He stretched.  A walk around campus sounded good to him.  He quickly got dressed and headed outside.  As usual, one of the staff members was waiting for him.  This morning it was Jeff.

            "Morning Scott"

            "Morning Jeff.  Are you as tired of this as I am?"

            "You broke the rules Scott and now you have to regain our trust."

            "I know.  I know."

            "It won't be long Scott.  You're doing great.  I'm glad to see that you're trying."

            Scott smiled.  He was trying.  He wanted to regain everyone's trust so that he could talk to Shelby.  He needed to know that they were okay.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

            Scott had a pretty typical day.  He was accompanied to class by Peter (even poked awake several times in English), was followed around during his free time by Roger, and escorted to his nightly chores by Jeff.   But his day was about change.

            Peter pulled him aside before group.  "Scott, I need to talk to you."

            Scott's heart dropped.  He couldn't think of a single thing that he had done wrong.  How could he get in trouble with the staff constantly shadowing him?  "Sure Peter.  What's up?"

            Peter motioned for Scott to sit down.  "Well, Scott, I just wanted to let you know that you're doing great.  You've been making great progress in therapy, your grades are up, and you're working really hard on your chores.  Your honesty last night really impressed me."  Scott smiled in response.  "What is one of the important lessons that you've learned?"

            "That all actions have consequences."

            "Right.  But while negative actions have negative consequences, positive actions have positive consequences.  I think that you are slowly earning back our trust.  And I would like to reward you for that.  So, starting now, you no longer have to be followed by a staff member.  You are still on shuns, but you may speak with Cliffhangers on your own for one hour each night after group."

            Scott was speechless.  Finally.  Finally he would be able to talk to Shelby.  "Thanks, Peter."

            "Don't thank me.  This is all a result of your own hard work."  Peter smiled.  "And if you do a good job in group tonight I'll even let you go back to bunking with Cliffhangers."  Peter glanced at his watch.  "Speaking of group, we better get moving if we don't want to be late."

            Scott jumped up from his seat.  "There's no way I'm spending another night with you.  No offense Peter, but you snore."

            Peter laughed and headed to the front of the group room.  "Okay, gang.  What do you say we get started?"  He waited for the groans to die down.  "Tonight's topic: What I've learned about honesty and consequences, as led by Scott."

            Scott was initially taken aback, but that quickly subsided at the thought of being back in his own bed.  "Well, you all know that I've bent just about every rule there is here…"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

            True to his word, Peter allowed Scott to speak with the Cliffhangers.  The group, knowing that Scott and Shelby hadn't spoken, graciously left the couple alone.  

            "Hey," Scott started sheepishly.  "How ya doin?"

            Shelby shrugged.  "Been better cowboy.  You?"

            "Nowhere else I'd rather be right now."  He shuffled his feet around and ran his hands through his hair nervously.  "Shel, I'm not sure what to say, except I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about what was going on.  I was pretty messed up by the time I got back.  I  mean, I never really even grieved for my mom.  I didn't even make it to her funeral.  I'm still haunted by that thought."

            "But why Scott?  Why did you do all of this?"

            He was holding back tears by this time.  "I don't know Shelb, I mean…" he droaned off and tried to collect his thoughts.  "I'm not sure that it's something I'm ready to talk about it yet – with anyone."  He saw Shelby pondering this and quickly added "but when I'm ready, you're the first person I'm coming to."  The two were silent for several minutes.  "So, what do you say Shelb?  Can you forgive me?"

            Shelby looked Scott straight in the eyes.  "Of course Scott.  I love you.  I just want you to know that I'm always here for you."

            Scott breathed a sigh of relief.  He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.  He wrapped his arms around Shelby.  "I love you, Shelby Merrick."  And then he leaned down and kissed her for the first time in a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:  Blah, blah, blah, HG is not mine…but I wish that it were…

CHAPTER ELEVEN

            Scott was busy unpacking his things.  It was great to be back in his own room.  He felt like he was on top of the world.  He and Shelby were okay, Peter was trusting him again, what more could he ask for?  

            He was in the process of putting his journal back into the drawer of his nightstand when something caught his eye.  He reached to the back of the drawer and touched the large knot hole.  There, behind the piece of wood that kept the hole concealed, was his supply of pot.  Scott glanced around the dorm to make sure no one was watching him.  He had completely forgotten about the pot.  He had hidden it when he was high and it completely slipped his mind when he confessed to Peter where his stash was hidden.  The counselors had searched his room and belongings so many times; they never noticed.  He didn't know what he should do.  Should he tell Peter?  How would the counselors react?  Would they believe that it had just slipped Scott's mind?  Would Peter take away all of the things that Scott had worked so hard to earn back?  More importantly would Shelby believe him?  She had forgiven him for what he had done, but how far could he push the line with her?

            Scott decided to just leave the stash where it was for now.  It's not like he could smoke it, not with the daily drug tests he was still required to take.  And the counselors weren't looking for it.  No, he would leave it where it was.  He wasn't even going to risk getting rid of it.  What if someone walked in while he was in the middle of flushing it or something?  It wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

            He finished unpacking and climbed into bed just as Ezra, Auggie, and David returned from the lodge.  He smiled at them (he was still on shuns and wouldn't risk getting caught talking to them).  The guys said hi and went about getting ready for bed.  Scott turned off his bed side lamp and closed his eyes.  He lay awake for a long time thinking about what he should do.  Finally, a few hours before sunrise, he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

            Scott was just coming off of a really bad day.  Nothing seemed to be going right for him.  He'd forgotten about an assignment that was due in English and now he had to make it up plus write an additional essay.  He had gotten into an argument with Shelby over something stupid.  They had made up, but he was still feeling down.  He'd taken his anger out on one of Trackers during a pick up game of basketball and had landed himself on two weeks of kitchen duties.  And now Peter wanted to talk to him in his office.  Could the day get any worse?

            Scott had taken his time getting to Peter's office.  His head was full of ideas as to what Peter wanted.  Perhaps he had heard about the missed assignment or the fight on the basketball court and wanted to take away some of Scott's new privileges, whatever the case, Scott was sure it couldn't be good, not the way his day was going.  And then Scott was suddenly panicked.  What if Peter had found his stash?  It was possible that his things were searched while he was in class.  Scott's heart was in his throat.  His legs felt like lead.  He wished he could just turn and run.  He didn't want to face whatever was waiting for him in Peter's office.

            Scott sat down on the steps outside the main office to gather his thoughts.  He needed to relax.  He couldn't talk to Peter when he was this worked up.  Breathe he told himself.  Just relax.  He had been sitting there for about ten minutes when Peter saw him from his window and went outside to join him.

            Scott was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Peter come up behind him.  "Scott?"

            Scott jumped.  He turned to see Peter, but didn't say anything.  He went back to staring off into the distance.

            Peter sat down next to him.  "Everything okay?"

            "Yah, why do you ask?"

            "Well I've been waiting for you in my office.  I didn't expect to find you sitting out here.  What's wrong?"

            Scott picked up a stone and rubbed it between his hands.  "Nothing.  Just having a bad day."

            "Want to talk about it?"

            Scott shrugged.  "I'd rather find out why you wanted to talk to me."

            "Your dad called.  He wanted to know how you were doing."

            "Really?"  Scott was surprised.  He hadn't heard from his dad since his mom had passed away.  "What did you tell him?"

            "I told him that you were making good progress, but you still have a long road to recovery."

            "Is that all he wanted?"

            "Did you expect something else?"

            Scott lightly tossed the rock from his hands and looked over at Peter.  "He didn't ask to see me did he?"

            "No Scott, he didn't." Peter said gently.  "Do you want to see him?"

            Scott thought about it for a minute.  "No, not really.  It would have been nice for him to ask about me though.  That's all."

            Peter studied Scott's face.  "Are you sure?"

            Scott nodded.

            "Okay.  I just need you to take a drug test for me and then you can go back to whatever you were doing."

            Scott rolled his eyes.  "Again?"

            "Like I told you before, they're random now.  You'll be taking drug tests on request."

            "Fine.  It's not like you're going to find anything."  Scott stood up and followed Peter inside.

            "Let's hope not," he smiled.  "Now, why don't you tell me about this bad day of yours?"

            "I'd rather save it for group if that's okay."

            "That's perfect Scott.  I'm real proud of you.  You've come a long way in the last few weeks."

            Scott again felt pangs of guilt thinking about what he was hiding back in his room.  He thought about telling Peter, but again thought better of it.  He would have to get rid of it.  Maybe after he'd gotten rid of it he could tell Peter, but not now.  He was still on thin ice with the counselors.  Tonight.  Tonight he would take care of it.  After everyone was asleep he'd take it back to the woods and get rid of it once and for all.  And then he wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding it.  It would finally be over.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:  Okay, I couldn't leave you hanging.  I'm way too excited about this story to stop writing anyway.  And a big thanks to hopelessromantic for ALWAYS reviewing (both of my stories).  You're the best!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

            Scott had been waiting patiently for everyone to fall asleep.  He had been fighting sleep himself for quite some time.  Auggie was the last person to drift off.  He had wanted to talk to Scott.  He was worried about him.  Scott had really let his emotions pour out during group.  He felt better; his friends had helped cheer him up, but still, something wasn't right.  He just felt off tonight.

            He had convinced himself that once he got rid of the pot he'd be okay.  It was just guilt that was weighing him down.  He felt guilty because everyone was so proud of him, so proud of his progress.  What had he done?  He was afraid of going to jail, that's really what influenced his decision.  Jail vs. Horizon?  That was such an easy choice.  No, Scott hadn't done anything to be proud of: he was just getting by.

            He waited a half hour after he was sure everyone was asleep before he crept out of the dorm.  The cool night air was like a breath of fresh air.  It woke him up and erased all signs of sleep from his mind.  He looked around, making sure no one was watching for him.  He slid his hand into the front pocket of his coat.  He felt the plastic bag inside – the stash was safe.  Quickly and as quietly as he could he made a dash for the woods.

            It was darker than he expected.  Twigs and leaves crunched under his shoes.  He searched for a good spot to abandon his guilt. He made his way to a small clearing and sat down, trying to think clearly.  He took the bag out of his pocket and held it, examined it.  He threw it to the ground in disgust.  This is what had been making him feel so terrible the last few days.  It was ironic how something that used to make him feel so good now made his stomach turn in repulsion. 

            Scott thought back to the first time he had tried drugs.  He was with Adam.  He remembered how his heart had raced.  He had been so scared, yet so excited.  He remembered how he felt the first time he was high.  His problems had seemed so far away then.  He had felt whole again.

            Scott thought for a minute and then lifted the bag off the ground.  He held it for a few minutes.  Should he?  Was he seriously thinking about smoking it?  After everything he had been through was he going to start all over again?  Scott leaned back against a tree and thought about the last few weeks.  The happiest he had felt was when he was high.  What about the drug tests?  He didn't have to take them every day, just randomly.  Peter had said so this afternoon.  What if he got caught?  Would Peter really send him to jail?  Did Scott even care anymore?

            No.  The answer was clear to Scott.  He didn't care.  He didn't care about anything, especially about what happened to him.  The decision was made.  Scott rolled a joint, lit it, and inhaled.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

            Scott had almost finished his second joint when he was blinded by a bright light.

            "Scott?"  He recognized Peter's voice immediately.  "Scott," he repeated, "what are you doing out here?"

            Silence.  His mind was racing.  What could he say?  He was caught red-handed.

            Peter turned off the flashlight, grabbed Scott's arm and hauled him to his feet.  "What are you doing out here?"

            Scott shrugged. 

            Peter could smell the sweet aroma of marijuana and Scott was still holding a lit joint.  Peter reached for it.  "Smoking pot?  Breaking curfew?"  He scanned the ground and saw the small bag of weed next to where Scott was sitting.  "What's going on?"

            Scott sighed.  "Does it matter?"

            Peter was too angry to speak.  He led Scott back to his office while trying to cool his temper.  

            The two sat in silence in Peter's office for nearly a quarter of an hour.  Scott was drifting in and out of sleep.  Peter was enraged.  Sophie had stopped in to make sure everything was okay.  

            She glanced at Scott asleep on the couch.  "What did he say?"

            Peter shook his head.  "Nothing.  I haven't talked to him yet.  I need to get my anger in check first."  

            Sophie nodded and put a hand on Peter's shoulder.  "Is there anything I can do?"

            "Yah, give Curtis a call.  We're going to need him to transport Scott to juvenile hall."

            Sophie thought about protesting, but instead left Peter alone while she gave the local sheriff a call.

            "Scott!"

            Scott jerked awake and sat upright at the sound of his name.  "What?"

            "We need to talk."

            Scott settled back down on the couch.  "Why?  You won't believe me anyway."  He closed his eyes.  "Hey, can the drug test wait until morning?  I'm pretty wiped."

            "You're not getting a drug test."

            Scott opened his eyes and stared at Peter.  "Okay, now I think you're high.  What do you mean I'm not getting a drug test?"

            "At least not here.  Curtis will be here shortly to take you over to the county juvenile hall.  They can do whatever they want with you."

            Scott was wide awake now.  "What the hell are you talking about Peter?"

            "You've been warned over and over again.  I told you that if you got in trouble one more time you were out of here.  I meant it Scott."

            "You're not even going to ask me why I did it?" Scott's voiced cracked as he screamed.

            "Would you tell me the truth Scott?  I don't know what's going on with you, but obviously it's something _I can't help you with!"_

            Scott stood up and paced the room.  "I'm not going anywhere.  I'm staying right here."

            "You don't have a choice anymore Scott.  You broke my trust.  You're no longer welcome here."

            "GO TO HELL PETER!"  Scott dashed for the door and made it outside before Peter could stop him.  He could here Peter yelling after him as he ran.  He couldn't stop; he couldn't let Peter catch up to him.  He ran through the woods.  He knew them well by now, not like the first time he had tried to run from Horizon.

            He wasn't going to jail, he couldn't stay at Horizon, and he didn't want to go home.  There was only one thing left for Scott to do: He would end it all.  Finally, the pain inside him would go away; everyone would leave him alone.  It was the only option he had left.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  I don't own Higher Ground or the characters from the show.  I do own Jen and Uncle Doug, but you can use them if you want…

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

            Peter had finally stopped running after Scott.  He would have Curtis and Roger help him search through town.  Scott wouldn't get far.  The kids never made it very far when they ran.

            Scott, however, wasn't worried about how far away he could get.  He would stay in the woods.  It would take them longer to find his body that way.  He'd let them think he had wanted to run to avoid going to jail.  But Scott had other reasons:  He was tired of running from his problems, from the thoughts in his head, from the memories of his last visit home.  He was weary.  

            He was planning his demise now as he rested.  With all the trees he thought that hanging would be the easiest.  He could find a vine and rig it up to a tree branch that would give him just enough clearance off the ground.  He started searching for a vine that would be strong enough.

            As he searched, a thought crossed his mind – Shelby.  What if she were the one to find him?  She knew him better than any person on earth.  She would know where to look.  _"No.  Shut up.  Don't think that way.  This is the only solution."  He imagined Shelby's face.  He saw her crying.  He pictured her at his funeral.  __"This is the only solution," he told himself again.  __"This is how it has to be."  He would save Shelby a lot of pain in the long run.  She deserved better than him._

            Scott had found a vine.  He sat down and began to work it into a noose.  He wanted to make sure this would work.  He would not fail.  He couldn't.  He had to do this right on the first try.  As his hands worked the vine, he couldn't stop the memories in his head.

_***Flashback***_

_Peter was standing over Scott while he studied.  "Scott, phone call.  You can take it the lodge."_

_Scott followed Peter to the lodge and picked up the phone.  "Hello?"_

_"Scott, this is Cindy, your father's secretary.  He wanted me to give you the message that you mother was involved in a car accident."_

_Scott's heart was in his throat, tears welled in his eyes.  "Is she okay?"_

_"Scott, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your mother was seriously injured.  The doctors tried, but they just couldn't save her…"_

_Her voice faded into the background.  His mom was dead?  It couldn't be.  He was going to live with her when he got out of Horizon.  She loved him.  She believed him.  She trusted him.  He had just talked to her a few days ago.  She was going to visit him soon, she promised…._

_***End Flashback***_

            Scott's hands were dry.  The vine was proving to be difficult to work with.  He took a deep breath and started again, trying to blank out his mind.  He didn't want to think.  He just wanted to be done with this.  But still…his mind wouldn't stop racing…

_***Flashback***_

_"Scott? Is that you?"  A familiar voice called to him from behind._

_Scott turned around and came face to face with his best friend Adam._

_"What are you doing here?  I thought they sent you to jail or something?"_

_Scott smiled uneasily.  "Just visiting for awhile."  Adam sat down next to him.  "What have you been up to?"_

_Adam got a huge grin on his face.  "Just on my way to a party.  You game?"_

_Scott considered the offer.  "Sure."  He followed Adam to a familiar house._

_There weren't many people there, and he recognized everyone. Especially Jen.  Scott wished he hadn't come there after all…_

_Later that night…_

_Scott had too much to drink.  Jen was all over him._

_"I've missed you Scotty."_

_Scott flinched at the old nickname.  He looked up at Jen who had sat down on his lap and begun caressing his hair._

_"What's that new school of yours like anyway?"  _

_Scott shrugged.  _

_"What are you doing home?"  _

_He thought about his mom – how he would never see her again.  The pain was so ruthless; it felt like a knife slashing through his heart.  A lump formed in his throat.  He grabbed her face and kissed her to keep from crying in front of his friends. _

_***End Flashback***_

Scott wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.  Why had he gone to that party?  Why?  He had betrayed Shelby.  He didn't deserve to live.  He had ruined too many lives.

_***Flashback***_

_The liquor on Uncle Doug's breath was so strong it knocked the wind out of Scott.  He had finished hitting Scott and pulled him up by his neck. He held him close to his face and hissed in his ear, "She was coming to see you, you know.  She's dead because of you.  You did this to her.  It's your fault your mother's dead.  Don't you ever forget that."  He dropped Scott back to the floor…_

_***End Flashback***_

Scott had made her promise to come visit soon.  His uncle was right.  It was his fault.  If it weren't for Scott his mom would still be here.  What was the point of living anymore?  

He had finished with the noose.  He stood up to tie the other end to the tree branch, but he couldn't stand the pain any longer.  He felt himself falling to the ground, and could do nothing to stop it.  His tears were uncontrollable.  The grief and hurt had taken over.  There was nothing left to numb the pain.  He succumbed to the suffering and wept, alone, on the forest floor.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

            Scott felt two strong hands lifting him to his feet.  He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there.  He opened his eyes.  Was that Peter?  He couldn't sustain consciousness.  His eyelids fell closed once again.

Two Days Later

            "Scott, are you awake?"  Those same hands were gently shaking him, trying to awaken him.  "Scott?  It's Peter.  Talk to me."

            Scott struggled to open his eyes.  "Peter?"  His voice was barely audible.  His throat was very dry.   There was a strong pain in his left arm.  "Wh-where am I?"

            Peter's voice was calm, soothing.  "You're in the hospital."

            Scott sat up slightly in the bed and looked around the room.  There were flowers and cards all over.  "What happened?"

            Peter sat down next to the bed.  "I found you in the woods.  Shelby helped me actually.  She was worried about you – thought you might be trying to hurt yourself, not runaway."

            Scott touched his left arm – it was in a cast.  He looked at Peter questioningly.

            "You broke your arm when you fell.  Knocked the wind right out of you."

            Scott wasn't sure what to say.  There were so many questions in his mind, but he wasn't sure what to ask first.  "Where's Shelby?"

            "She's not allowed to visit you until you're out of the Psych Ward."

            "Psych Ward?"

            "You _were trying to kill yourself, weren't you?  I didn't just imagine that noose."_

            The memories.  Scott was flooded with feelings of guilt and pain again.

            Peter must have sensed Scott's uneasiness.  "It's okay," he said quietly.  "You're safe here."

            Scott looked Peter directly in the eyes.  "My mom is dead because of me."

            "No, Scott."  Peter was firm this time.  "Your mom is dead because a drunk driver crossed the center line and struck your mother's car head on.  You didn't do anything to cause it."

            "But she was coming to see me…If I wouldn't have made her promise to visit…"

            "She would have visited anyway," Peter finished.  "She loved you.  She wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself."

            Scott nodded, not sure he believed that.  "I cheated on Shelby."

            Peter nodded.  "Well, then you two will work it out.  Shelby loves you too."

            He shook his head.  "She won't when I tell her what happened."

            "Shelby?  The girl who has been camped out in the waiting room since they brought you in here?  The girl who helped us find you?  The girl who forgave your drug use, your lies?  Your relationship has been through so much – and it's still standing.  All you need is honesty and love.  And I think you have both of those things already."

            Scott stared out the window.  "So I guess I'm going to jail when I get out of here?"

            "Is that what you want?"

"Horizon is my home.  Why would I ever want to leave?"

            Peter sighed.  "Scott, I owe you an apology.  I didn't see how much pain you were in.  I knew you hadn't grieved over your mother's death, but I had no idea that you were even thinking about suicide."  He paused.  "I let you down."

            Now it was Scott's turn to be stern.  "No, Peter.  You've never let me down.  You've always been there for me.  Always."

            Peter smiled.  "I think we can arrange for you to return to Horizon.  IF, and only if, you complete your program here."

            Scott nodded.  "Deal."

One month later…

            Scott and Shelby were alone on the lawn of Horizon, snuggled in each other's arms.  Shelby had indeed forgiven him and Scott had fulfilled his promise to Peter.  He had a long road until he recovered completely, but as long as he was at Horizon, with his friends, he would make it.

            "What are you thinking about?"  Shelby interrupted Scott's thoughts.

            "About how much has happened in the last few months."

            "I'm just glad that you're here."

            Scott picked at a few blades of grass.  "I think about that a lot.  I mean, what if you hadn't found me in time?  What if I would have gone through with it?"

            "Don't think that way Scott.  We DID find you, you DIDN'T go through with it."

            "I know. It just makes me appreciate life more I guess."  He kissed her cheek.  "Made me realize how much good stuff is in my life."

            She smiled and kissed him back.  "You're the best thing in my life, Scott Barringer."

            "Hey Lovebirds!  Give it a rest!"  The rest of the Cliffhangers interrupted their romantic moment.  

            "Care to join us in a game of football?"  Auggie asked.

            Scott and Shelby exchanged glances.  "You're on," she said, as the pair joined their friends.  

Finally, things were back to normal….

The Trouble With Scott  © 2002 


End file.
